


Office Service

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, M/M, extremely silly, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Tetsu knew there had to be a reason for Ren to actually be at work on time.





	Office Service

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for kink prompts on twitter, so this is the first one :3c

When Tetsu came into work that morning, he was shocked to learn, courtesy of the nice youngster who worked their information desk early mornings, that Ren was already there and working. Usually Tetsu was the first one there, and took the time to eat something while he put things in order for another hectic day. But if Ren was already there…   
Well, maybe something was up. He'd do well to hurry up and see what had bothered his boss—or what crazy idea had gone through his head.  
As he reached the top floor, he knocked on the door. He expected to hear Ren's drawling 'come in~,' but instead there was silence. Had he not gone to his office?  
Finally, as he was about to try to open the door himself or go look for him somewhere else, the door finally opened.  
“Master Tetsu, welcome!”  
Tetsu blinked. A polite yet warm smile and golden eyes welcomed him, almost exactly at his level—he stared at Kazumi Onimaru for a few seconds before his eyes fell down to the clothes he was wearing. A black dress, the front opened just low enough to be teasing while not entirely throwing propriety to the wind, a white apron, cute and frilly, thigh-high socks that were no doubt held up with garters, not that he could see anything from this angle, delicate high heeled shoes—so that was why he was even taller than he remembered him.  
He even had a little headdress. Tetsu's mind struggled.  
“… um…”  
“Tetsu!” Ren's voice called from within. “Come in, come in!”  
Kazumi opened the door further and meekly and elegantly stepped to the side, letting him in. Tetsu walked forward, more out of reflex than anything (this Kazumi was good at cues, leading you where he wanted), and the door closed behind him.  
“Tetsu! How are you on this fine morning?” Ren called from his desk, waving a half-eaten croissant around for emphasis.  
“Ren.” He took a deep breath, then walked to the desk. “What's the meaning of this?”  
“Well, you know how Asaka had to go overseas on a mission, right?”  
“Yes.” He'd been the one to organise it, and had to promise that he would 'take proper care of Master Ren in the meantime' before she'd agree. He'd had to insist on how critical this job was and how important it was that the person going was someone Ren could trust for her to take to it with sudden enthusiasm.  
“Well, Kazumi was a darling and offered to help with some of her usual tasks, so it wouldn't all fall on you! Isn't he sweet?”  
 _Kazumi_? Since when were they on first name basis? Since when were they close enough that Ren would tell him about something like that, for that matter? Was this not the first time Kazumi put on that uniform—no, nevermind, he didn't want to know. Whatever happened in his boss's private life, it was better kept private.  
Kazumi appeared at his side without warning, carrying a tray.  
“Would you like a croissant too, Master Tetsu?”  
Too dazed to refuse when faced with such genuinely sweet politeness, Tetsu took a croissant from the tray, then watched in awe as Kazumi walked away, perfectly balanced on his high heels.  
“… _Ren_ ,” he hissed as Kazumi walked out of the side door, “you're supposed to be _working_!”  
“I am!” He took another bite of his croissant, then waved at the papers on his desk. “I've been working! Kazumi is just ensuring that I do so in the best conditions possible!”  
“Of all the…” He sighed. There was no point arguing. “Fine. But please do get your work done. And don't tell Asaka about the maid part; you know she'll feel obligated to one-up him, and I _don't_ want to see her in a maid outfit.”  
“Aww, she'd be so cute in a maid outfit, though.”  
“ _Ren!_ ”  
“Yes, yes, I get it. Now, do you want some coffee maybe? I don't know if you noticed, but that dress looks like its skirt is very proper as long as he's standing, but if he bends juuuuuust a little—”  
“ _Ren, please just get to work._ ”


End file.
